For solar power generation by which sunlight is converted into electric power, solar panels (which may also be referred to as solar battery panels or solar battery modules) are used. Solar panels have been mostly installed on the roofs or wall surfaces of buildings, or on the ground, for example. However, recent years have seen attempts to install the solar panels on the water, such as on the surface of idled ponds or lakes.
The water-floating solar panel requires a float to keep the solar panel afloat. The float may preferably be a hollow molded body made of lightweight and highly durable synthetic resin (for example, a molded body manufactured by blow molding). Conventionally, as a hollow molded body that floats on the water, a float described in Korean Patent No. 10-0909404 is known.
FIG. 17 is a diagram illustrating the basic configuration of the float according to Korean Patent No. 10-0909404. The float 100 is provided with a synthetic resin body 101 that has an internal space portion. The body 101 is molded into a hollow cube by blow molding. On four corners of the body 101, connector portions 102 are formed so as to protrude outward. The connector portions 102 have through holes 103 formed therein. When a plurality of floats 100 are connected, the connector portions 102 and the through holes 103 of the floats 100 are vertically overlapped with each other. Into the multiple through holes 103, pins 105 are inserted from above, whereby the plurality of connector portions 102 are connected.
Generally, it is difficult to integrally form complex structures for supporting the solar panel by a hollow molding method, such as blow molding. Accordingly, when the float 100 according to Korean Patent No. 10-0909404 is to be utilized as a solar panel float, for example, it is necessary to mount components that have been separately manufactured from the body 101 to support the solar panel. As a result, the number of components increases, leading to an increase in component cost. In addition, because of the increase in the number of components, assembly workability is low.
When the float 100 according to Korean Patent No. 10-0909404 is to be utilized as a solar panel float, a ship or the like will be required at the time of installing or checking the float. Accordingly, the installation or checking becomes extremely difficult. In addition, the installation or checking, which is performed aboard the float 100, involves the problem of having to increase the size of the float 100 with respect to the solar panel beyond a required size.